movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Help Wanted
www.dailymotion.com/video/x58t8jp Burger Squirrel or Help Wanted. Saturday, 26 August 2017 08:48 Andrew Smith (the episode begins) Saturday, 26 August 2017 16:00 Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky made a fast food place called Burger Squirrel): There. Andrew Smith (dusts his hands off) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Buger Squirrel. Andrew Smith (looks pleased) Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Burger Squirrel? Andrew Smith Alvin: Unbelieveable. Stephen Druschke Films Ryan: Does that inspired by Burger King? Andrew Smith Tyler: Yeah. Sort of. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: It just open for business. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. It's a fancy resturant. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. For the cash register is... Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Hmm... Let's see what it is. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: The person to work at the cash register will be... Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: I wonder who it is. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew. I need some workers for this. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: And who will the workers be? Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen facepalm) Andrew Smith (looking annoyed) Stephen Druschke Films Ryan: You not really helping, Andrew. Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep saying questions, Then you're the cash register. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, right. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Now I need someone as my cooker for the burgers. Which one of you will be it? famousimagination50@gmail.com Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Who can be the cooker? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out with the questions, Andrew. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: They're not bad questions. They're good ones. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah, But annoying. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Oh, Oh. I can. I can. Me, Me, Me. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Ian can be the cooker. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: You? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, Ian can be the cooker. Stephen Druschke Films Ryan: Why him? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Because he's a fast cooker and an excellent one. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: I'm good at cooking burgers since high school and I was fast. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Not to mention Sonic the Hedgehog, Gordon the Big Engine, and Flash. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, But first you need to buy a 3 bladed spatula with chopping ability. Andrew Smith Ian: A three bladed spatula? Cool. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: And be quick to get it. Andrew Smith Ian: Got it. Stephen Druschke Films (Ian went on his way) Andrew Smith (to do his work) Stephen Druschke Films (Just when he left, Buses approached) Andrew Smith (and arrived) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What was that? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Well, I don't know. It sounds like hungry costumers. Stephen Druschke Films Alvin: Buses. Andrew Smith Tyler: Carrying lots of passengers. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Squirrels. We can't open this place right now, The burgers aren't cooked. Andrew Smith Ryan: Yeah. No wonder they come early. Stephen Druschke Films (Then the squirrels came out of the buses) Andrew Smith (to get their orders) Stephen Druschke Films (They ran into the place) Andrew Smith (to get their orders) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Now take it easy, Squirrels. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Stop it! Stephen Druschke Films Alvin: Seriously, You can't just ran in here early. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. It's too early. Stephen Druschke Films Squirrel: Hungry. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Hold it. Calm down. Don't panic. Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile) Andrew Smith (back with Ian) Stephen Druschke Films (Ian went to the shop) Andrew Smith (to get a spatula) Stephen Druschke Films (Back with us) Andrew Smith (we are attacked by squirrels) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait, The burgers aren't make yet! Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait, The burgers aren't made yet! Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, calm down. It's okay. Ian's on his way. Stephen Druschke Films Tyler: What's taking him so long? Andrew Smith Ryan: Yeah. We can't stand these squirrels fighting. Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile with Ian) Andrew Smith (he's getting the orders) Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Spatula. Spatula. Hmm? Andrew Smith (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (Back with us) Andrew Smith (we can't stand the squirrels) Stephen Druschke Films Squirrels: Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Snap out of it, guys! Stephen Druschke Films All: Whoa! Andrew Smith Ryan: There's so many of them! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: You mean 'too'. Andrew Smith Tyler: Oh, right, correct. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: This is getting us nowhere. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: We'll never stop them now. Stephen Druschke Films Alvin: Looks like this is the end of us. Andrew Smith Tyler: And we're all doomed. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Need help here? Tyler: Who said that? Stephen Druschke Films Ryan: That's Ian. Tyler: So it is and has come to help. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Did someone say that I need to buy a 3 bladed spatula with chopping ability? Andrew Smith Ryan: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Finally. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: At last. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Well, Better start cooking. Andrew Smith Andrew: Go for it. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Who's hungry? Andrew Smith Squirrels: We are. Stephen Druschke Films (A song begins) Andrew Smith (as Ian starts cooking) Stephen Druschke Films (Tosses the burgers on the grill) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (Chops up the lettuce, Onions and Tomatoes) Andrew Smith (together) Stephen Druschke Films (He squirts ketchup, Mustard and Mayo on the buns) Andrew Smith (as well) Stephen Druschke Films (He dances) Andrew Smith (while doing it) Stephen Druschke Films (He finished the burgers and he tosses them) Andrew Smith (at the costumers) Stephen Druschke Films (Who eat them) Andrew Smith (them all) Stephen Druschke Films (When Ian tosses them) Andrew Smith (all) Stephen Druschke Films (Squirrels keeps eating them) Andrew Smith (all) Stephen Druschke Films (They leave) Andrew Smith (and exit) Stephen Druschke Films (Ian tosses the last one) Andrew Smith (as the costumers eats it and flees) Stephen Druschke Films (And they're gone, Ian dusted his hands) Andrew Smith (after working hard) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. I never had a lot of money since those squirrels came in. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. No wonder they keep coming and going. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ian, You're hired. (Puts a name card on his shirt) Andrew Smith Ian: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (Pooh came in) Andrew Smith Pooh: Hello. Say. Nice place you've made. Stephen Druschke Films Ryan: It's Burger Squirrel. Andrew Smith Pooh: Thanks. I'm glad you've made it. Stephen Druschke Films Tyler: What'll it be? Andrew Smith Pooh: A honey pot, please. Stephen Druschke Films Ian: Got it. (Ran into the kitchen) Andrew Smith (and made a honey pot for Pooh) Stephen Druschke Films (Tosses burgers at Pooh) Andrew Smith (who gets his honey and them as well) Stephen Druschke Films Tyler: Whoa! Andrew Smith Ryan: Did you see that? Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew facepalms) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh drat. Here we go again. Stephen Druschke Films (The episode ends) Andrew Smith (and stops) Category:Episodes